


It won't work

by FishLeather



Category: Original Work
Genre: Darkness, Drugs, Interrogation, Needles, Sci-Fi, more tags/warnings will be added because i am writing by the seat of my pants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 09:09:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18568288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FishLeather/pseuds/FishLeather





	It won't work

"What do you mean 'it won't work'?"

"I mean it won't work!"

"Then why are you so adament that we don't try it?"

She called my bluff, and saw my eyes widen for a split second before I could come up with another rediculous excuse. My arm being immobalized as it was, the needle didn't hurt much, but I didn't watch the whole procedure. She stepped away multiple times for more material. After the fifth time she left me, I realized she was gone. The lights turned off a minute later, but slowly, in a strange sort of way. Like they didn't want me to notice. Well, I noticed all right. Nothing is going to get past me.

Except I was in no position to stop much of anything. But I could observe... if the lights weren't off, that is. Did they think I would fall asleep or something? This wasn't a very efficient way of doing that. I've seen street stuff faster than this. 

"Have you?"

"What?" I asked in a sort of loud and awkward way, like I was forcing the word out with an eviction notice.

"Where do you find that 'stuff'?"

Something wasn't right. Where was she? I kept looking around but couldn't see anyone in the darkness. I whipped my head to the side to see if there was light... anywhere. I succeeded in hitting the back of the chair, and just catching sight of something green. A small indicator light, but it seemed very far away, almost directly behind me. An indicator? What could need indicating?

"A good question. Care to take a guess?"

Maybe it was some kind of status on the machinery I saw earlier, but that seemed too complicated for such rudimentary feedback. Hang on. Maybe it was mine. A memory was missing. I didn't remember having a chance to...

"IS SHE IN PARK?!" I shouted, tongue like dry rubber.

"You don't have to worry about your transport. It was docked 40 kilometers from the entrance."

Oh. Entrance. That's right. I wasn't in the ship like I was supposed to be.

"Why not?"

I drew a blank on that one. Trying to find the reason, I dug around in my thoughts for something helpful. The lights were coming back on, dim though, I could see the shadows of tall boxes, and some of the walls.


End file.
